


亡命之徒

by IANP



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IANP/pseuds/IANP
Summary: 我双手合十，向泡泡糖之神祈祷地球别被吹爆了。





	亡命之徒

0

地球正在膨胀。  


1  
我知道这听起来很奇怪。但当年读物理书的时候，我和同桌也没觉得宇宙在膨胀是一件奇怪的事情。书里给出了看起来很合理的解释，还有看起来很靠谱的引用源。  
“如果你不能超过光速，你就会被永远困在你能看见的星系里。比方说，你无法离开银河系。”我相信我的转述意思没有差得太远，大概在不完全正确到完全不正确的左开右闭合区间。反正我也不算相信或者不相信。毕竟它听着很有道理，而我不可能去验证究竟是不是真的。  
所以对于我来说，大概就是真的了。  
我初中的物理老师说过:“不要拿常识做题，不要想当然。你们通过日常生活得到的那些可怜的常识就像亚里士多德一样精准——我猜想你们曾听说过'两个铁球同时落地'的故事。”  
这几年来，我所学过的物理知识已经或多或少地推翻了我大部分的固有认知。剩下的小部分则是因为在此之前根本没有概念存在过，无谈推翻。在我的各种常识的存在被证伪后，我觉得我的脑子并不比一个人工智能高明多少。假如你告诉我某个新的物理知识，只要看起来说得通，我都会选择直接记住它。我已经习惯了考试。何况，说到底，这些事情究竟是如何发生的，万事万物究竟是如何运作的，对我本人日常生活的影响实在少之又少。  
除了我考砸的时候。  
比方说我区一模的物理只拿了28分，我拎着卷子对我的高中物理老师说:“我很担忧。我都不知道我高考该怎么办。”  
老师说:“你的担忧不是多余的。”  
我听了连连点头，忍不住给他鼓掌。  
他说:“我讲题的时候你不要鼓掌！不准点头！给我思考！”  
我赶紧点了点头。  
他一声长叹:“不是我说，你真的不适合读理科。你记东西根本不按逻辑来，还老爱自己瞎脑补。”  
然后我们抱头苦笑。准确来说，老师心里很苦，看起来凶神恶煞，一副恨铁不成钢、想要打爆我头的样子。我心里也很苦，可在这样紧张的气氛下却就是忍不住想笑。  
老实说，我觉得我还是很喜欢物理的。我会去读那些通俗易懂的物理科普书籍，也会在看到某些理论时觉得震撼或者觉得它很瑰丽，但大部分时候我的态度跟看奇幻小说设定集时差不了多少。我还找物理学史看，可我的注意力往往集中在物理学家之间的关系上。(尽管我深知物理学家想必希望我是对他们发现的东西而不是他们本人更感兴趣，所以，抱歉了。九十度鞠躬。)我一点都不讨厌物理课，觉得看老师演算是一件很激动人心的事情，只是当这件事情轮到自己动手就不太妙了。  
我对物理的喜好，大概类似于叶公好龙吧。

2  
“想象你在吹一个气球，”我的同桌这么说。“地球就像气球一样均匀地膨胀，也就是说我们正在离别的地方越来越远。”  
“等一等，”我打断了她。“地球的海洋和陆地分布并不不均匀，怎么可能均匀地膨胀呢？”  
“数据显示。”她说。她颇有权威风范地推了推鼻梁上的眼镜。  
我同桌的视力向来很好，但自从地球膨胀之后(如果真的有那么回事的话，或者说，自从我们从天台下来之后)，她不知道从哪里搜刮出一副黑框平光眼镜戴上了。当时她捏着镜腿的手法像是研究一条鸡腿该如何下口。  
“哪来的数据？”我问。  
“瞎编的。”她口齿不清地咀嚼着巧克力棒。“总得让脑子保持运行状态嘛。”  
“听起来非常自欺欺人了。”  
“就像你男朋友什么事儿也没有。”随着她的咀嚼，巧克力棒从半空中摇摇晃晃地进入她的嘴巴。我无法判断她的话里有多少真诚的语气。  
“这会儿你在北美洲旅游的男朋友离我们相距一个半球。”她说。“随着地球膨胀——如果这事是真的，他将离我们越来越远，直到再也无法相遇。”  
“我觉得你在骗我。”我说。我这么说无不道理，毕竟这几天她已经提出了若干个说法——她称之为理论——并自己高兴地推翻了大部分。还有一些更加荒诞的她压根就在提出来之后忘了。  
我只能说，她这态度可这真像我某次写物理选择题时连算十次每一次答案都不尽相同，还没有一个能与选项相似。  
但话说回来，尽管同桌嘴里的话无论多正经基本都要打上五折(最好是从一开始就不要信)，她倒也从没有在大事上玩过我。照这么说，她的话就算听起来再无厘头，没准也有一半是真的。  
“理论是需要多次实验验证的。”我说。“你这只是假说。”  
“难道你会说万有引力只是个理论，所以要跳楼验证一下吗？”她循循善诱，“危机当头，不容得我们亲自验证。”  
不过，我倒也不认为我们非得出门。毕竟在所有小说、漫画和影视剧里，冒失出门都不会有好下场。  
事情的开头是这样的。我们在高考后的某个晚上偷偷潜入了空无一人的学校。(嘘，不要让保安知道了。)我们爬到宿舍楼天台仰望着CBD的光线污染下从来没有存在过的星空以此缅怀高中三年，用喷漆在除了我们大概已经多年未曾接受过他人目光洗礼的墙壁上大肆涂鸦。  
就在这时，宿舍的广播响了，听起来像是警报。做贼心虚的我们惊慌失措地跑下天台，并听见“请立即回到室内不要出门，外面危险”的广播，天知道是谁说的。再之后就是一些杂音了。  
“外面危险”这句话，听起来像是标红加粗下划线的字体，附带惊叹号若干。我们一头冲进了离我们最近的宿舍，飞快锁好门窗。接下来整整一个星期我们都滞留于此。广播没有再给出更多的指示，学校也一直没有人回来。从窗户偷偷往外看，街道上一直没有什么人，高楼的灯光却是越来越少了。  
不过反正热水正常供应，零食一时半会儿也吃不完，我们就这么住了下来。我很庆幸我们一头冲进的宿舍有这么多的零食储备。  
“你有没有想过，这可能是末日？”同桌问我。  
“哪能啊，天塌了物理老师都能扛着。”我敷衍她。我忽然奇怪我们的父母怎么一点动静都没有。看起来，要么是末日没有波及月球，他们根本都一无所知;要么是连月球都未能幸免于难。  
我怎么这么冷静。这件事也太超现实了吧，我冷静地想。  
“我想联系一下我发小。”我对同桌说。  
“这位朋友，你说要联系你男朋友我眼睛都不眨一下，反正这么多年狗粮我也是这么吃过来的。”她瞪大了眼睛。“可你说联系你青梅竹马是怎么回事？旧情未了？末日使你认清真爱？”  
我翻了个大大的白眼。“之前台风他发短信给我比气象台发得还及时，可是这次他一点动静都没有。我感觉不太好。”  
这时同桌已经换上了怜悯的眼神。她没说话，把耳机插入我的手机后打开收音机软件，手机里发出沙沙的声音。  
她又打开我为了省电已经一个星期没有用过的移动数据，随便点开一个需要网络的软件。我沉默地看着“无法连接网络”的字样。  
“我以为你早该发现的。”她说。“就算你发小给你发了短信，你也收不到的。不如说——啊！你该不会一直以为你男朋友是有事在身才一直没回复你的短信吧？”她像是发现了新大陆。  
不过她这一说，我反倒松了一口气。  
“像我，就一点都不用担心。”  
“是是是。”我说。我和她的父母此刻都在月球上，我男朋友在另一个半球，用她的话来说，就是“抬头不见低头见”。

  
3  
如果这真的是末日，跟我同桌待在一起倒是件令人安心的事情，毕竟她在各方面上都远比我靠谱。  
(尽管在这个故事讲述的很多时间里我的同桌都不是我的同桌，但高中整整三年的同桌生涯使我的大脑拒绝改动称谓。)  
比方说，她区一模物理103分，比我理综三科加起来都要高。这不禁让我仰头长叹——我怎么会认识这样的人。(“怎么不反思一下你自己。”她这么反驳。)  
为了我们的友谊，区一模以后我们再也没有讨论过物理成绩。  
我们是在小学认识的。尽管当时不同班，却因共有着唯恐天下不乱的搞事精神而一拍即合，经常跑到对方家里玩。  
某一天，我爸妈字面意义地从天而降。我对我同桌高高兴兴地说我那天晚上不能去她家吃饭，我爸妈回来了，要出去吃。她也同样兴高采烈地回答她那天晚上也不能让我来，理由同样。  
我们各自沉浸在即将要与自家爸妈的喜悦，直到我们在校门口，看见边等边互相聊天的他们。  
“原来这是你女儿啊？”他们互相说到。我们面面相觑，不知道该说什么好。  
总而言之，在那天晚上，我们还是一起吃的——连同我们的父母。我们得知:我们的认识可以说是机缘巧合，也可以说不是。我们的父母互为同事，早在我们出生之前就认识了。而他们实在太忙，大部分时间都不在地球上。  
仔细想想其实也不奇怪。二十二世纪以后人口已经突破了一百二十亿，人们一直在往外探索。比起那些父母去了火星的同学，我们去月球科考的爸妈好歹不算是完全缺席我们的童年。  
不过，在高中之后，他们也没有回来过了。这不算稀奇，毕竟家长会就往往只有一半的家长能出席。但，最近的一次联系是一封电子邮件，半年前寄来的。他们甚至把我的生日弄错了。  
他们大概是太忙了。  
实不相瞒，我们对父母的工作甚至他们本人都实在是所知甚少，很长一段时间除了抬头能知道他们在上面以外几乎一无所知。  
“我们可以查查书。”我靠谱的同桌提议。  
就这样，我们在学校的图书馆里找到了很多天体物理，或者诸如此类的大部头。  
遴选书目由同桌负责。她的笔记本里是简洁明晰的思维导图，而我的笔记本则充斥着一团团的语段。毕竟，我只是对书里的一切不带批判精神地全盘接受，再写下一堆自己的理解或印象。就像是重重误差的叠加，失之毫厘差之千里，天知道我得到的结论该与真相区别多大。我很怀疑这项工作对我有多大帮助，除了睁眼说瞎话和听别人说瞎话大有长进以外。

4.  
我很想念我的男朋友。我们已经有整整一个星期没能说过话了。  
尽管在一起也已经一年有余 ，但我们之间的亲密行为也不过限于手拉手——顶多亲吻侧脸。  
“就问你现在后不后悔。”她幸灾乐祸地说。  
“后悔，后悔死了。”我从善如流。“不如我们现在开车上路吧。反正人迟早有一死，或重于泰山，或轻于鸿毛。有些人死了他还活着，有些人或者他已经死了。反正你也飞不到月球上，不如跟我一起开车去找我男朋友。”我顺嘴一说。  
同桌大为震惊:“我怎么死到临头还要吃狗粮。”  
“我忽然觉得我说得可有道理了，真的。”我越说越顺，几乎是斩钉截铁、掷地有声地说。“给你一个机会见证你最亲爱的同桌实现她平生的最后一个梦想，冒着被僵尸吃掉脑子被自然环境搞死等种种风险——”  
“在末日开车跨越半个地球和她男朋友他乡重逢，平生第一个真正意义的接吻，然后字面意义地共度余生。多么浪漫啊。更何况——零食即将告罄。”  
“看在零食的份上。”她以泪洗面，追悔莫及。  
收拾到一半的时候她忽然高兴起来:“我们是不可能一路开过去的，中间没有路。而且你开车真的不会把我们送上绝路吗。”  
“我们可以去搞一辆有辅助功能还能下水的新款式。就算一时只有旧款式，说不定也能在半路捡到新的。”我很有把握地回答。  
晚些时候，我们一起坐进了一辆车。不要问车从哪里来。末日无论做什么都算不得违法的。  
我打开辅助驾驶。车里的CD刚好放到Skyfall，同桌评价说这歌名该译为“天塌”后，在天塌了的背景里乐中安详地熟睡过去。我一脚踩下油门，觉得血液就像引擎一样，热血沸腾之类的。天要塌了，可路和男朋友都在前方呢。

5  
我摇醒在副驾睡得醉生梦死的同桌。  
“醒醒。”  
“什么事？”她睡眼惺忪地问我。  
“我已经开了几个小时了。”我并没有减速。  
“哦。”她一副准备下车跟我换座位的样子。  
“不是，你看看这个。”我指指路边的小石桩。“在开过高速公路之后我开到这条路，在头一个小时我开过了三十个。我的速度没有变过，但这个小时只开过十二个了。”我用沙哑的声音说到。  
“也就是说，我们永远也开不出去，也永远开不回去了。”我说。“如果你还记得芝诺的'大力士跑不过乌龟'和'飞矢不动'的悖论。我们会在接下来的每个小时路过更加少的石桩，直到最后的那一个。它会一直在我们的前方，眼看着一点点接近，却永远无法超过。而且，电量已经只剩下一半了。我们会被永远地困在路上，前提是如果在那时我们还没有死去。”  
“所以说地球确实在膨胀。数据显示。单一变量、等量、对照原则。”我头一次觉得自己说话这么有逻辑，可我快要死了。  
“那么——”同桌说。她的语句像一个不够稳定的双键悬浮在半空，但没有任何物质跟它加成。隔了半天，她忽然抑扬顿挫地冒出一句:“所爱隔山海，山海不可平。”  
我有没有说过我有时候很烦我同桌背诗。她好好念倒没什么，拿腔拿调的时候怕是能把诗人气得复活。  
“不要温柔地走进那个良夜。怒吼吧。”她又说。但她怒吼得声线平平，没什么起伏。  
我的脑海里闪过我以前做的种种物理题。与现在有关的，比如已知摩擦力和加速度消失时的速度，求停下来需要多长时间;还有一些更加遥远的，比如光滑斜面、理想气体、不计空气阻力、“还没有开始就已经结束”的时刻。它们就像现在的处境一样脱离现实，反而倒真实起来了。  
“大概这就是结束了。”我感觉有什么东西正涌向嗓眼。  
“不是爆炸而是一声哀鸣。”同桌的声音低沉，堪称枯槁了。  
我松开油门。车慢慢地向前滑行了一小段距离后停下了。我们都不说话。  
沉默像不断上涨的一滩绝望死水。我们站立其中，双眼紧闭，等待水没过头顶的那一刻。  
太阳在这片沉默里缓缓地落山了。  
这可能是我们有生之年的最后一场日落。乐观来说，也可能是倒数第二场。  
我望着车前窗发呆，直到外面黑得露出了车内的反射。我望着玻璃里的同桌，发现她也在望着我。  
“我们不要错过群星了。”她说。

6  
于是我们推开车门，手拉着手，慢慢地往前方走去。头顶上是稀稀落落的几颗星星，还有半圆不圆的月亮。  
“人生代代无穷矣。”她说。紧接着她又补了一句:“人生代代穷矣。”  
我们谈起一些漫无边际的事情，好像这不过是一场普普通通的夜间散步或者熄灯后的闲聊。  
“昼短苦夜长。”  
“可惜我们手里既没有蜡烛，头上没有月亮，左右也没有竹柏。”她说。“我跟你说，我小时候的人生观可及时行乐了。老觉得如果明天就是末日，我干嘛还要写作业。”  
“简直血亏。”我说。“高考都过去了，末日这会儿反倒来了。活像星期天的台风一样虚伪。”  
“这一切都将过去，像是雨中的泪，”她顿了顿，仿佛总统发表就职演讲。“风中的屁。”  
我忍不住笑出声:“仿生人的棺材板我按住了，你继续吹。”  
“我觉得比起吟游诗人我现在更像一台投币后会随机念诗的贩卖机。”她翻了个不太成功的白眼。“想象一下，蒸汽朋克背景。针对想要表现出自己兼具极高的文化素养和热爱文学的高尚品质的顾客群体，乃公众场所必备设施。人们从未想过机器里其实藏着一个小孩。在伸手不见五指的夜里，小孩会拿着机器里每日自动掉落的几枚硬币偷偷跑去外面随便买几口东西糊弄肚子。”她信誓旦旦，好似亲眼所见。  
“哇，使用童工剥削劳动力。那么，产品保质期就是当这个孩子长大得再也无法钻进机器的时候。卖家会派人运回去维修，实则把一个新的小孩放进去。”我接着说。  
“没错，就是这样。”她满意地打了个响指。“如果那些人能稍微推开后门看一眼，就会发现所谓的坏掉的机器里面空空荡荡，一无所有。就像他们肚子里的墨水。”  
“说不定吟游诗人就是长大的小孩。故事圆上了。”我说。“happy ending呢。”  
“如果小孩没有时间成为吟游诗人的话，那就是bad ending了。”她耸耸肩，神情看似无所谓，却掩饰不住语气的波澜。  
我顺手看了一眼表，心登时一惊。我抬起来给她看:表转得越来越快，但实际上大概是我们变得越来越慢了。  
“盖将自其变者而观之则天地不曾以一瞬，自其不变者而观之则无与我皆无尽也…”她说。用时一分钟整。“别管语文老师和写作手法，客人一定是存在的。不然苏轼该有多孤独啊。”  
我忽然想到，也许我的父母没有弄错我的生日。毕竟数字几乎是他们对我为数不多还确凿无误的了解了。也许从那个时候或者更早之前，宇宙的一切都已经开始加速膨胀，一切物体的距离都在变得越来越远了。  
“仔细想想这件事情也没有那么可怕。物质不会凭空的产生也不会凭空的消失，而我们的存在不过是物质历时短小得可以忽略不计的一部分。我们都曾经是宇宙的一部分。”她说。  
我觉得此刻有大量字句在我的脑海或胸腔里随着快要分不出停顿的指针跳动声翻滚。如果人一生能说过的话是有限的，这些话看起来都想从我的脑海里夺路而出。  
可我无意成为下一个单轨火车布莱克或是HAL9000，在所剩无几的时间里争分夺秒地发出不连贯无意义不知所云的语句或单词或音节。所以我闭上嘴，摘下表扔到一旁。  
我转过身，凝视着她的眼睛。我慢慢地搂住她的头和被她搂住头吻了她和被她吻了。  
fin.


End file.
